I. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting and scraping device and, more particularly, to a hand-held device for holding a razor blade which can be used to cut and to scrape.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of devices which have been provided to be manually grasped by the user for cutting objects such as string or for opening boxes or the like which can also be used for scraping such as would be used to scrape away loose paint or to remove paint from window panes or the like. Many of these have used razor blades as the cutting and scraping tool and have provided a means to replace a dull or broken razor blades with a new one.
Such devices, however, have been relatively expensive to produce and have not provided a device which can readily be used to scrape in tight places such as in corners or the like.